During the coming year we plan to extend our analyses of the association of circulative immune complexes with human and experimental disease, including autoimmunities, vascular disease, malignancy, and the diseases of aging. We will pursue the lead that selective absence of IgA promotes absorbtion of antigens leading to autoimmunity and immune complex injury. We will pursue in depth leads which indicate that dietary restriction from weaning inhibits development of diseases of aging including vascular sclerosis, autoimmunities and malignancy, and also inhibits thymic involution and progressive disorganization of lymphoid system and immunologic functions which otherwise occur with aging in short-lived autoimmune-prone mice. Finally, we will determine whether evidence of central nervous system changes occur relatively early with aging in short-lived autoimmune-prone mice and see whether or not dietary restriction from weaning can inhibit these processes.